


Alzirr

by Carol989



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its just fluff and star atuff, post apocadont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol989/pseuds/Carol989
Summary: Crowley knew Aziraphale before the fall. He decides to confess everthing after the Apocadont using the language he knows best: stars
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	Alzirr

**Author's Note:**

> I found thia fanfic on a super old driver of mine so Im pretty sure i wrote thi after seeing a cool star that may or may not exist 
> 
> Anyway be safe and hit me on tumblr maybe request a fic too 
> 
> dedo-no-asshole-e-gritaria.tumblr.com

“It’s a tremendous shame how clouded the sky has become, don’t you agree, my dear?”

Crowley did. Sure, they loved humans and their cunning - and more often than not barbarian - inventions. But each century was marked by the death of another star. They weren’t dead dead, of course. But could as well be considering the light pollution.

So sitting there with his Angel, a “aw who cares” filling him so strongly it could only come from defeating Heaven and Hell itselves. Crowley snapped his fingers, and one by one, from the lampposts to the houses, all of Tadfield went dark. If someone was looking from farther away, they’d see the damage spread to London, where tired and stressed people now had a blackout to worry about. Give it to Crowley to perform an actual demonic act while unemployed;

Aziraphale didn’t chastise him, but he could see the straightening of his jacked in the dark, huffing.

He couldn’t complain, not really. Not when the heavens were spread above them like a star map. Aziraphale really had forgotten how beautiful they were; Not unlike the glitter Crowley puts on his clothes from time to time, and also completely different. The stars shimmered, millions, finally, dancing with the milky way and far traveling nebulas.

The sky wasn’t dark. It has been colored with possibility by some long gone artists.

“It’s- splendid! Pity I never read much about astronomy.”

Crowley made a noise and lazily raised his arm, he pointed to somewhere among the sea of stars.

“That was my work. Humans call it Pillars of Destruction - guess they managed to figure that one out. They are in the…Carina Nebula. Really proud of that one, I am.”

He didn’t look back to see the shocked look on his angel’s face.

“W- You telling me, when you were still -aham- Up There, you worked with Her to create the cosmos?!”

“Eh… more like, She needed to fill a lot of space really quickly and I gave her a hand, not like I was doing anything,” Crowley’s eyes continued to search the sky, even when his shoulders dropped, “Being honest, I think those centuries were in my top three best job experiences. Seeing what was out there. Feeling your grace uncurl and bound itself to light up another empty space, as if leaving a trail for the humans to follow someday. Def better than tempting farmers and shit.”

“And way… way more beau-”

Aziraphale’s attempt to praise his friend was cut off. Crowley jumped from the bank and grabbed his hand, long fingers mingling with his to point to a precise, small, point of light in the sky. Sure it was beautiful, but Aziraphale had to admit most of the stars looked quite alike and there seemed nothing especial about that one.

“Found it!” Crowley laughed, “That one- that one is called Geminarum some bollocks today, doesn’t matter, I made it, and when I made it, I called it Alzirr.”

Hands still bound, Aziraphale looked at him wide eyed. Surely he heard wrong.

“But that was before your-”

“Yeah, it was. But I, ah.... Kept seeing this incredible angel here and there. And I couldn’t stop thinking about him. His wings, his fluffy, dumb, hair, his flaming sword… Motherfucker even invadade my mind when I was just tryina work. That day, I already knew I was gonna fall, ya know? It’s something you feel. I’ve been walking with the wrong people and asking too many questions for too long. So I just… I guess I just found- Ugh, just, look, Angel, look.”

And Aziraphale did.

He let his grace expand from him, and it flew between the stars his demon had almost made their new home. It was a bit like walking on the streets during Chritmas Season, but… quieter. Prettier. He could feel the faint voices of the stars call to him, their auras dancing a thousand years dance that would never stop.

Then he finally saw Alzirr. It was big, bigger than their sun for sure. It shone…. In the color of this hair. Yellow, almost white. And as Aziraphale tried to process his emotions, he felt it’s calm energy and something… more. He looked closer, never actually letting go of Crowley’s hands. And saw another star shooting up from behind Azirr. It… was a binary star.

And back on Earth, stood Crowley, staring at him with so much raw emotion Aziraphale wanted to run. He couldn’t decide on what to ask first, the silence opening too many doors, so he cleared his throat and went with:

“You knew me before your fall?”

“Knew is- is a very strong word. I saw you, sometimes. And I liked seeing you. And when I didn’t, my day was ruined.”

“You had a crash!” he exclaimed delighted.

“Crush, angel, they call it a crush.” There was a minute of silence as they observed the beautiful starry sky, hands still joined, before Crowley continued ,”Hell was gross. And Heaven is boring. But when I saw you there, protecting the gate of Eden, just shouting you gave your holy bloddy sword away to some stupid humans so they could survive… You were something. You became the star in my life.”

“For six thousand years, my dear?” whispered Aziraphale.

“For so, so much more. I could- I would make a thousand more stars for you if it finally made my point across, “ he gestured widely. “You want a constellation? You get a constellation! When I’m done the sky if gonna be so full not even human-”

The bony face rested gingerly against Aziraphale’s plump fingers. Lips too unused touching each other. I could describe to you how their tongues met, one serpentine, the other warm and nervous. How they mapped each other’s teeth after centuries of denial. How they sighed in relief and dove in for another kiss, and another, and another. A millennium denied kiss. Or how their hands roamed, finally!, each other’s bodies trying to remember all the soft and hard places they already knew from simply observation.

But those descriptions mean nothing. How could you feel what they feel? When in truth what they feel is the comforting weight of a million stars, and love. Love finally freed. Love finally in the open.

It was with Love they smiled.

With love they took the last bus, sitting side by side, holding hands.

And with love they started the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
